121813doirbeau
10:41 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 22:41 -- 10:41 CA: Doir I heard about... 10:41 GA: hi 10:41 CA: You know what... 10:41 GA: yep 10:41 CA: I'm sorry... 10:41 GA: its fine 10:42 GA: im totally fine now on dorse 10:42 CA: Yes I heard... 10:42 GA: mhm its very purple 10:43 GA: you wouldnt happen to uh, know anything about the herald, would you? 10:43 CA: Uh, I think he's Scarlet's lover... 10:44 CA: and that he's probably dead... 10:44 GA: thanks 10:44 GA: trying to pull together some info 10:44 GA: important for a thing 10:44 GA: lol i have goals now or w/e 10:44 CA: You aren't gonna do a stupid right?... 10:45 GA: of course im going to do something stupid 10:45 GA: right after i get my stupid items back im going to come back to you guys first tho 10:45 CA: On a scale of 1 to figting Jack at your low level, how stupid?... 10:46 GA: thats not very stupid 10:46 CA: Oh yeah, Null has your body... 10:46 GA: why? 10:47 CA: IDK because Libby wanted her to kiss it, I think that's what stopped you from dying... 10:47 GA: oh, cool 10:47 CA: some kind of magic kiss save your life thing... 10:47 CA: Oh and she's dissecting it... 10:47 GA: 10:47 CA: and she took your items... 10:47 GA: thats mean 10:47 CA: but she said she was going to return most of them... 10:47 GA: okay thats nice 10:48 CA: she even sent me the code for a blank magical pen... 10:48 CA: but I'm wary to use it for obvious reasons... 10:48 GA: i mean she coulda asked me if i was cool with the dissection 10:48 CA: She's gonna send you your brain... 10:48 GA: obviously i was an organ donor for science so its fine but- 10:48 GA: oh 10:48 CA: Yeah it's p messed up... 10:49 GA: thats a bit... yeah 10:49 CA: you can message her to complain if you want... 10:49 GA: i think i will, in a bit 10:49 CA: but Oh! Did you hear about Ryspor and Jossik?... 10:49 GA: after thanking her of course 10:49 GA: yeah 10:49 GA: ryspor's my moirail now, yo 10:49 CA: Cool... 10:50 CA: But I think I became some sort of matchmaker for them?... 10:50 CA: They both spoke to me at the same time... 10:50 CA: about how they fucked up... 10:50 GA: they are very silly 10:51 CA: and I mediated between the two of them... 10:51 GA: bluh, i shoulda been there, but i had a bit of a post-mortem nap 10:51 CA: I'd imagine that'd be a tiring experience... 10:52 GA: yeah just a bit 10:52 GA: did nate mention i also got ryspor killed? 10:52 GA: because that was a thing that happened 10:52 CA: Yeah... 10:53 CA: Well this sucks... 10:53 GA: yeah p much 10:53 CA: Now we're down 3 players... 10:53 GA: ill be back soon 10:54 CA: have fun... 10:54 GA: its just a long flight over 10:54 GA: maybe a really really long flight because it is very far away 10:55 CA: Wow can't wait to see you in purple pj's... 10:55 GA: theyre p rad 10:56 GA: anyway i have to go either stop my brain from being mailed to me, or encourage it as much as possible 10:56 GA: still not sure whic 10:56 CA: idk gold pj's are pretty tight... 10:56 CA: Have fun with that... 10:56 GA: bye 10:56 CA: bye... 10:56 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 22:56 --